Soñando Despierta
by Angel-Kuroshi
Summary: Una noche tormentosa en Karakura... Rukia teme por tantos rayos y deside ir a visitar a su querido novio... Ichigo... Una noche tormentosa y una cofesion esperada... Estaba harta de los "Te Quiero" y solo buscaba lago mas...


Hola! Aqui traigo una historia que desde hace tiempo habia querido subir... Esta pareja en realidad me gusta mucho y soy una gran fan del Ichiruki por cierto si se va en algun lado el nombre SAYA es porque la historia al principio era para otra pareja pero se me ocurrio escribirla con esta pareja y en realidad me ha gustado como quedo y lamento las faltas de ortografia... bueno sin mas la historia...

Diclamier: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo-san y si fuera mio el ichiruki seria oficial !ah! y haria que Yuzu y Kiarin tuvieran un perrito llamado Kami...

* * *

**Soñando despierta**

El cielo tronaba eso era normal era una estación lluviosa en el Mundo Humano y ella estaba reprochándose el porqué convenció a Toshiro de que viniesen juntos aquí. Otro rayo cayó era una noche tormentosa al caer el rayo ella salto de su cama tomo su almohada y salió con mucha prisa habían varias habitaciones en ese pasillo se acerco a una de ella respiro hondo y se preparo para abrirla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fastidio eso era lo que sentía respecto a esta noche, los truenos no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo y estaba haciendo mucho frio aunque lo ultimo le agradaba además sus pensamientos no lo dejaban sosegarse solo pensaba en _ella_ y eso lo molestaba mas. Odiaba que ella se compárese con Orihime y hablando de Orihime como es que Tatsuki … Bueno se había desviado del tema, su novia Rukia una chica complicada eso sí pero… por eso se enamoro de ella. Ni el comprendió porque sonrió ante el último pensamiento. Esa chica lo de dulce lo tiene de agresiva.

Otro más… a fue fuerte- dijo al ver el ultimo rayo caer- es una noche tormentosa.

Sí que lo es- dijo Rukia detrás de él.

Ella ya había entrado a su habitación con una almohada entre los brazos y lo veía con cierto miedo en sus ojos aunque, claro, el ya se había sonrojado solo con la presencia de ella…

Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo dudoso- es una noche fría y…

Otro rayo cayó ella al oírlo tiro la almohada, se agacho, mientras tapaba sus oídos y grito al ver esto el se sentó en la cama…

¿E-Estas bien Rukia? ¡No me digas que le temes a los rayos!- Añadió sarcasmo a la frase no es de sorprenderse que lo averiguara inmediatamente después de todo ellos se conocían muy bien el uno al otro.

¡No t-tengo miedo! Es solo que…- no se le ocurría una escusa que pudiese convencer al chico.

Tampoco podías dormir pero eso no explica porque estás aquí-

Él, la excuso y solo podía cuestionarse ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Y más siendo tan tarde si ella le tenía miedo a los relámpagos y vino a su habitación a las 2 am será que… no de solo pensarlo era imposible no podía ser así ¡no! Pero como saberlo? Preguntarle ¡No! Si se equivocaba seguro que su querida Rukia lo golpearía y lo llamaría hentai… mejor lo evitaba y esperaba su respuesta…

Y-yo, es que- si estaba asustada y mucho sabia que se sentiría segura con el pero para pedírselo debía decirle la verdad, respiro hondo y…- Tienes razón tengo miedo pero también me sentía sola y quería…

Se sonrojaron ambos ella no pudo terminar la frase por tanta vergüenza.

Quieres dormir aquí?- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin avisar…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ichigo POV-

Espere el golpe pero nada sucedió abrí los ojos y la vi con la cabeza abajo murmurando algo pero no llegue a entender…

¿Qué dijiste?- me arrepentí de mis palabras pues… mi novia tiene un carácter explosivo.

¡Dije que si te molestaba IDIOTA!- me lo esperaba, así es ella, 1 o 2 minutos después se tranquilizo también lo esperaba… ¡He! ella si quería dormir aquí, bueno, no puedo decir que no, la miro, esta apenada…

No me molesta. Está bien- No puedo resistirme al verla así, suspiro, gano otra vez- Ven.

Seguro que no te molesta yo- dijo ella mientras se metía lentamente en la cama hasta estar sentada a mi lado- yo no quiero incomodar pero es que...

Un relámpago cayo, fue fuerte, cuando la vi ella estaba aferrada a mí, abrí los ojos lo más posible ¡Ella me estaba abrazando! Trate de buscar su rostro y al verla estaba totalmente asustada

L-lo siento p-pero el rayo- dijiste apenada mientras te separabas de mí pero ¡¿Quién te dijo que quería que te separases de mí?

No hay problema ya recuéstate- hable como si fuese una orden a la cual tu acataste- y abrígate bien hace frio.

Otra orden. Una a la cual sonreíste y asentiste, esa sonrisa…

A la orden Capitán- te oí decir sarcástica mientras te echabas encima las sabanas y claro está que yo hacía lo mismo no pensaba quedarme la noche entera observándote no estoy tan enfermo… o por lo menos tengo sueño.

Aun no podía dar crédito a estar compartiendo cama contigo bueno pero ¿Por qué?...

-Enana…- me atrevo a decir es que sigue despierta pero…

Mm ¿Si?- tu voz suenas apenada- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo?

Porque viniste aquí en lugar de ir con Matsumoto o ¡Orihime! Ella también está aquí y…- me miras molesta

¡Si te estorbo me voy!- a pesar de tus palabras no te mueves, solo apartas tu rostro- pero si quieres saberlo es porque me siento más segura contigo…

Tu rostro se enrójese y sé que el mío también, Rukia volviste a hablar sin pensar

L-lo siento no quería ofenderte pero sabes que puedes… sabes que yo siempre estaré p-para ti.

Si – te acercas un poco más a mí - eso lo sé y por eso estoy aquí Ichi...

Ichi…, aunque siempre te lo reproche me encanta oírlo de tus labios…

Después de unos minutes te apartas de mi con la intención de dormir o al menos eso creo yo, cae otro rayo, y esta vez en vez de aférrate a mi solo gritas y tomas fuertemente las sabanas… Note que estas temblando ¿tanto miedo tienes Rukia? No sé qué decirte exactamente pero no puedo verte así…

Rukia- pongo mi mano sobre tu hombro- tranquila, lo olvidas, yo estoy aquí… contigo.

En un movimiento te volteas y vuelves a aferrarte a mí, siento como mi corazón se acelera y tu puedes oírlo después de todo posaste tu rostro sobre mi pecho. ¿Qué te sucede? Es más que los simples relámpagos…

Ichigo ¿Siempre estarás conmigo? Lamento mucho todo esto pero… Tengo mucho miedo- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada que te sucede esa no eres tu Rukia…

Yo siempre estaré contigo pero…- lo único que deseo es calmarte- puedes bajar la voz nos oirán y terminaran pensando mal ¿no crees? ¿O es que acaso no puedes moderarte?

Eres…UN IDIOTA- bien lo que dije fue muy estúpido pero no merecía un golpe tuyo- No sé ni para que abres la boca si solo dices ESTUPIDECES.

¡TONTA! Era tan necesario golpearme- realmente dolió- Para ser una chica golpeas como un chico.

Idiota, Soy un Idiota ¡¿Cómo SE ME OCURRE DECIRTE ESO A TI? Puedo notar tu tristeza y rabia te intentas levantar ¡eso no lo voy a permitir!

Espera- tomo tu brazo para detenerte- no quise decir eso lo lamento.

¿Es que la noche esta mi favor? Cayó uno mas, otro rayo, en cuanto se oyó tu te lanzaste a mis brazos a lo que te estreche en mi pecho…

Lamento es serio lo qu…-

Suéltame- me lo ordenaste aunque no te movías.

Apártame de ti- también lo ordene muy serio…

No me hagas esto- sabía que no lo harías solo estas molesta- Suéltame

Volviste a ordenármelo.

Apártame- esto me estaba molestando- Si quieres que te suelte entonces Apártame.

Estaba molesto y tu también querías seguir entre mis brazos lo se pero para parecer molesta me pedias que te soltase ¡No lo hare!

Ichigo… porque haces las cosas tan difíciles- fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

Perdóname- te estrecho mas fuerte- Rukia sabes que cuando me molesto digo estupideces no quise lastimarte. Perdóname.

Eres un Idiota- sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi- pero…

Un abrazo ambos sentados en la cama abrazados, se siente tan cálido… Aunque no pueda decirlo Amo cuando me abrazas, Te amo…

Ichigo… ¿aun me quieres?- que pregunta tan estúpida.

Acerque tu rostro al mío. Lenta y Suavemente te bese un beso dulce no… tus labios saben dulce un sabor indescriptible me atrevo a decir que soy adicto a el… el beso fue dulce y lento tenía un sabor más dulce que el chocolate más dulce que cualquier cosa que alguien hubiese probado te saboreaba lentamente casi como si fuese la ultima vez… Diablos si no me separaba de ti me moriría asfixiado… me separo lentamente de ti…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Rukia POV-

Qué extraña manera de contestarme tienes pero es la mejor siento tu aliento y el mío fusionarse y aun con la poca distancia la terminas de acortar tus labios y los míos entrelazándose que dulce y cálido tus labios casi siempre son dulces y un sabor cálido me recorre así eres tu… tus labios que en este momento poseen a los míos saben de una manera… Maravillosa tan dulce y cálido siento como tus brazos rodean mi cintura nuevamente y me acerco mas a ti o aunque sea lo intento tus labios saben tan bien Ichigo… DIABLOS me separo lentamente de por que mis pulmones no resisten mas y veo que haces lo mismo aunque puedo sentir tu aliento lo que me da la sensación de un beso el cual aun puedo sentir a pesar de no estar unidos…

Eso te lo deja claro Enana- ¿ENANA? Como se atreve ese… ese… ¿Ichigo? No me has soltado aun, sigues teniendo mi cintura apresada ¿Qué estas…?

Puedes solo estar jugando conmigo- intento una jugada pero las palabras solo me salen llenas de miedo- además no lo dices, como cualquier chico puedes tratar de enredarme para…

Me miras realmente molesto y noto lo que dije…

¡Si no te has dado no soy como cualquier chico! ¿Dime que ves?- noto tu rabia y entiendo porque tu no eres como los demás para nada pero no te diré el porque NI LOCA no te diré que lo que te hace diferente es que lograste robarme el corazón por completo que lo que te diferencia es lo que mas me gusta de ti…

Veo a un chico de cabello naranja, piel morena bueno no tan morena pero, de hermoso ojos ámbar- ups lo dije amo tus ojos Ichigo… -y muy alto- te molestaste me encanta ver esas reacciones- con el seño fruncido y con un buen físico aun siendo tan… Alto

No quería molestarlo al menos he aprendido a manejar sus problemas con su estatura y ¡Oh rayos! Te sonrojaste y revisando mis palabras fue… ¡ESTUPIDA! Mi última frase ¡¿acabo de decir buen físico? Acabo de alagar tu físico dejando MUY en claro que ya me fije en eso ¡QUE IDIOTA SOY!

Rukia así me ves…- No. lo dije porque describía a chappy- Entonces ¿me crees?

¿Eh?- no entiendo después de mi ultima estupidez olvide de que hablábamos.

Te Quiero Rukia- siento que me voy a desmallar mi corazón se acelera al oir esa frase ¿me quiere?

Ichigo yo también Te quiero pero ¿estas seguro?- desconfio y temo- podrías tener a una chica mucho mas hermosa y mas femenina contigo como Orihime o Matsumoto o hasta ¡Hinamori!…

Me duele pero es cierto tu podrías tener a la chica que quisieses pero tu carácter… ellas lo soportan podría ser una de esas tu novia podrías tener a la chica mas sexy de todo el Seireitei o a la mas dulce…

No seas Idiota Matsumoto y Orihime son mis amigas y Hinamori… mi futura teniente y tu mi novia- lo dijiste tan seguro- te quiero y nunca quise a alguien asi… creo que…

Maldita sea! Otro rayo cayó y fue suficiente escusa para acurrucarme en tus brazos una vez más a lo que me acoges con una sonrisa la cual se desvanece demasiado pronto para mi gusto ¿Qué nadie te ha dicho lo lindo que te ves al sonreír?

-Ven vamos a dormir ya es tarde- me sueltas y te acuestas lentamente…- ya vamos es tarde y no debemos estar despiertos por tonterías…

-Ibas a decir algo ¿Qué era?- si Ichigo no lo olvide- Dilo…

-No era nada importante ven- me haces el ademan de acostarme a tu lado lo cual sin mas opción hago pero no me resiginare…

-Ichi dimelo- no respondes- saves Ichigo porque no sonries mas a menudo te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes…

Cuando me percato tu ya estas frente a mi siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan y veo que las tuyas también pero no por el acercamiento…

¡No digas tonterías Enana! Tu…- ¡Por fin! Lo notaste, notaste lo cerca que estas de mi- tu deberías dejar de decir esas cosas y dormir…

No, no hasta que lo digas- me miras confuso- dime lo que hibas a decir Ichigo.

Iba a decir que…- la espera me mata- que creo que me has estado fastiando más de la cuenta esta noche y que al parecer no voy a dormir.

Tu cara de molesto… lo que dijiste… eres… ¡ICHIGO ERES UN…!

IDIOTA- tomo la almohada esta vez te has pasado suena estúpido pero cierto- ME LARGO.

Me levanto de golpe de la cama y corro hacia la puerta… ¿lloro?... ¿estoy llorando? Claro, es mi culpa por hacerme ilusiones con lo que Toshiro diría pues se muy bien que_ mi_ Ichi no diría algo tan preciado como un "_Te amo" _o algo a si de hermoso… lloro por hacerme ilusiones… me largo eso ya no importa pero me… siento que me detienen volteo y te veo… con esos hermosos ojos ámbar llenos de furia y ¿tristeza?

No te vayas…- dices pero con un tono triste… un tono que odio pero conozco muy bien el mismo que usaste cuando Ni-sama...- Quédate Saya… Quédate a mi lado por siempre… te lo ruego…

No logro responder, no puedo responder, no quiero responder me siento atrapada pues lo estoy ¿no? Tus brazos rodeándome y presionándome contra ti me dicen claramente: "Estas atrapada Enana no puedes escapar no te dejare escapar…" si estoy atrapada pero… ¿Quién dijo que yo deseaba zafarme? En realidad me doliese o no… no podía, no… no quería soltarme ¡cierto! Doloroso pero cierto…

No lo entiendes aun Rukia…- no en realidad no te entiendo…- quiero que te quedes por siempre… ¿no ves que cada segundo de mi vida te pertenece? Porque quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo…

¿Q-Que?- ¡¿NANI?- Ichigo que dices nos es… No es necesario que digas esas cosas para que no haga un escándalo o termine diciendo que me besaste esta noche porque…

No logro continuar hablando pues noto tu intensa mirada sobre mi… Siento que muero y revivo a la vez es que no sé ni que sentir con esto…

¡Maldita sea! Saya que no lo entiendes quiero que te quedes AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE- sigo sin entender, tomas aire y…- TE AMO RUKIA

¿Qué?.. No lo soporto mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sacudo la cabeza

¡Ichi!...-

Sin más me lanzo a tus brazos los cuales me había dejado de presionar cuando lo dijiste quiero decirte mil cosas pero no puedo solo lloro en tus brazos y te logro ver tus rostro aun sabiendo que veo terrible pero no importa tú te ves tan "lindo" como siempre no más aun hay una ENORME sonrisa en tu rostro y me ves con esos ojos ámbar brillando más que nunca me ves con ternura cosa que no puedo evitar volverme a llorar en tus brazos… tu me aprietas cosa que me lastima un poco… yo con mi rostro en tu hombro no puedo soportarlo mi llanto se vuelve aun mas fuerte y me estrechas aun mas… aunque no lo sepas me lastimas… Ichigo

¿Me Amas?- logro murmurar capto tu atención pero se que no me escuchaste- Tonto me estas apretando demasiado… duele

Lo lamento pero…- te detienes para verme a los ojos… tu mirada es demasiado intensa para mi- Rukia no se que hacer si mi novia comienza a llorar desconsoladamente después que le dije la amo…

No suenas molesto, es mas, lo dices sarcástico y aun mejor sonriendo… Mis lagrimas comienzan a parar solo tu podrías lograrlo pasar de rabia a felicidad la más grande felicidad…

¿A qué… te refieres? – imito tu tono- No es mi culpa llorar simplemente lloro… lo lamento… ¿Recuerdas cuando Ni-sama…tuvo esa estocada grave en la batalla?

No puedo olvidarlo… fue mi culpa, bien no me mires así, no fue mi culpa- ríes algo divertido- Fue igual que ahora dijiste mi nombre y luego te lanzaste a mis brazos mientras llorabas… igual que ahora…

¡NO! ES DIFERENTE- no puedo evitar gritar respiro hondo lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo- ESA VEZ… ejem… esa vez lloraba de tristeza amarga tristeza me lance hacia ti porque eras mi apoyo solo tu podías serlo solo TU.

Y ahora…- usas un tono que no conocía… persuasivo quizás hasta

Ahora lloro por…- Intento sonar segura pero se que no lo logre puedo ver en tus ojos curiosidad y tu labios siguen curvados en una ancha sonrisa- Lloro porque estoy feliz, porque…

¡Pues que manera tienes de expresar felicidad!- ¡IDIOTA! Es que siempre tienes que arruinarlo aunque suenas sarcástico no puede evitar mi ira.

ERES UN…- Soy un buena chica me controlo, no le hare daño- Idiota no me interrumpas… iba a decir algo importante pero ahora… ¡SUELTAME!

Ya Enana sabes que no te soltare…- dices riendo asiendo énfasis en el estúpido apodo…

Nada de eso ¡Sueltame! Y además… ¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA!-El apodo no me molesta, en ti si…

No y no- dices con una sonrisa casi victoriosa ¿eres realmente tu?- No dejare ir…

Comenzaste muy seguro pero ¿Por qué ahora susurras? Sera eso ¿estas avergonzado Ichigo?

¿Ichi?...- no me dejas hablar me dejas sin aliento al ver como acaricias mi mejilla mientras tu otra mano permanece en mi cintura…

No dejare ir a la chica que amo…- dices cerca de mi oído aunque se que lo haces porque te has sonrojado y no deseas que lo note. Eres un tonto.

La chica que… amas…- logro pronunciar estúpidamente embriagada por tus palabras.

Si, Asi es, Te amo…- vuelves a pronunciarlo sin ninguna vergüenza- Lo repetiré tantas veces quieras… Rukia…

¿Tan Bien me conoces? ¿Cómo sabes que dentro de mi deseo oírlo mil veces si es necesario para calmar esta ansiedad? Ichigo yo… también…

Ichigo… besame- pido sin pensar- y dime que me amas

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ichigo levanto el rostro de la chica y se deleito con sus labios… Sin duda aunque se hayan besado muchas veces este se sentía como su primer beso era tierno, dulce y maravilloso. Si, todo se describia en esa palabra. Maravilloso. Para ambos. Se amaban eso era seguro… Aunque tuviesen que en frentar al mundo se amarían aun con todas las dificultades eso no desaparecería jamás…

Se amarían por siempre.

El beso acabo con la misma dulzura que empezó… Ambos tenían sus frentes pegadas. Ichigo abrió los ojos y sonrio al ver como Rukia aun los mantenía cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas… Ella apretaba sus labios como cuando tenia vergüenza… Era una imagen enternecedora… Al menos para el…

-Te amo- dijo el complaciendo la peticion de la chica

-Otra vez-. Dijo sin abrir los ojos y aun mas sonrojada…

-Te amo- repitió divertido y ensanchando su sonrisa

-Otra vez- repitió entreabriendo los ojos pero desviando la mirada hacia abajo…

-Te amo- repitió susurrándolo. Para que ella no lo oyera…

-¿Qué?- su dijo ella levantando su vista y encontrándose los ojos azul-violáceo con los ámbar…

-Te amo…- dijo sonriendo… ¿sonrojado?...

-Yo…-Rukia estallo desde el cuello hasta su cara estaba roja… no se lo esperaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos…-Tambien-susurro

-Que?- dijo el… Realmente no la había escuchado?...

- Yo… ¡Tengo sueño!- dijo vio como la mirada de Ichigo se apagaba y su sonrisa se desvanecía…- ¡Demonios! Solo tu pero es que es ridículo ni se por que lo diría pero solo tu podrías hacerme decir que Te amo sin arrepentirme ¡Dios! Es tu culpa Ichigo!...

Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos… ¡Le dijo te amo! Seguido por un montón de boberías que ni entendió… ¡Pero lo dijo! …

-Te amo…- dijo- Repítelo-

-¡Te amo Ichigo!- no se contuvo mas y estrello sus labios contra los de él se besaron entre risas y un par de lagrimas departe de Rukia ante la liberadora situación ambos se amaban… Ambos estarían juntos…

Por siempre…

* * *

Saben me estoy comenzando a creer que lo mio no son los finales conclusos... pero bueno realmente me ha gustado como me ha quedado bueno espero que le halla gustado tanto como a mi...

Acepto criticas, tomatasos y lo que quieran darme pero por favor dejen Review...

Bye- Angel


End file.
